Referat af Sæson 3, Afsnit 4 - Står om end Tårnene Falde
thumb|398px Før Spilgangen Anatoly modtager en skrivelse fra Marut al-Jafar, som han deler med Nidhug. Den lyder: ”Min overvågning af Yaltabaoth og Pronoia har givet afkast. De planlægger endnu en tur til Ukraine indenfor det næste halve år – I vil høre nærmere” 14.-15. Maj 2032 Vores helte mødes hos Aksel, der har sat dem i stævne, da han har fundet nogle forskellige uafklarede sager, der potentielt kan lede Robert le Bougre og hans venator Malleus Haereticorum væk fra den velkendte stavkirke i Norge, hvor Gry formodes at have søgt tilflugt sammen med infernalisterne Pirrka og Paavo. Først er der dog en masse andre sager, som flokken orienterer hinanden om. My, Aksel, Artem og Victor har været i Berlin og hente Isak Mechel. De oplyser at operationen gik godt, og at de fik overtalt Mechel til frivilligt at følge med dem til Skt. Petersborg (bl.a. ved hjælp af Victors charme og en medbragt pensel). De er dog ”kommet til” at love Mechel en hel del; såsom at penslerne nu tilhører ham og at hans kunst skal ses og ankendes af byens spidser, samt at Nidhug vil beskytte ham. Der bliver diskuteret lidt frem og tilbage om hvorvidt og hvordan disse betingelser kan overholdes og flokken bliver enige om, at Victor får ansvaret for, at få Mechel socialt integreret i Skt. Petersborg og at flokken generelt må holde et vågent øje på ham. De bliver derudover enige om at orientere Babelsrådet. My lufter en bekymring for at penslerne kan være ”forbudte” og fungere som en hotline til helvede, men resten af flokken slår det hen. Liam har været særdeles aktiv og holder, et mindre foredrag om de forskellige dæmoner, han har researchet på. Foredraget ”Dæmonologi 101” kan læses under kategorien ”Dæmoner”. I relation til De favnede af 1666 har Liam kigget nærmere på Ukraines historie og fundet en interessant gammel slotruin, der tidligere tilhørte en Ventrue antitribu ved navn Gregor Sanguszko, omfavnet i slutningen af 1300-tallet. I 1653 brændte hele slottet ned til grunden, uden nogen nærmere forklaring. Hvilket leder vores helte til den konklusion, at der er noget uldent ved stedet, der måske kan forbindes til De favnede af 1666. On a different note, men også i relation til 666’erne, forsøger My stadig at bryde ind i Karnivales computer for at få mere info om Yaltabaoth – det går støt fremad. Ductus har dertil etableret kontakt til en dødelig troldmand fra Det Hermetiske Broderskab, ved navn William Fogerty (ud fra en formodning om at 666’erne har en relation til ordnen), der er villig til at sælge information om hvem der var ude at rejse sidst Yaltabaoth og Pronoia blev set i Ukraine. Fogerty skal dog have betaling up front, og Nidhug beslutter at sælge ham grundtegningerne over Ordenshus Wien. Det skal nok komme til at spille, fornemmer de. Liam har kigget på et noddisk skrift fra Berliner Heist, der blev stjålet fra Joachim Hektor II. Skriften er ikke særligt samarbejdsvilligt, og vil ”helst ikke kigges på”, derfor er det svært og tager tid. Liam har dog fundet ud af at skriftet forholder sig til dagene efter Skriget, der er muligvis referencer til Det Brændende Blod, og dermed også navngivne Ældste. Nidhug diskuterer hvad de skal stille op med skriftet, idet det har hele Sabbattens interesse. De bliver enige om at tage det et skridt af gangen, og starte med at lade My se nærmere på det, med hendes sans for kaos. Liam og My har sat en anonym kommunikations-linje op til Mendacamina. Hun og Liam har udvekslet de første høfligheder, og hun virker åben for kommunikation. Liam fortsætter kontakten. Liam har ydermere trukket på en gammel tjeneste fra Pinél, og fået ham til at hjælpe sig med at bygge endnu en Sfera Silenzia. Nidhug har derfor nu muligheden for at overdrage en Sfera Silenzia til Johnny Walker og hans flok Det Evige Sværd til at anvende ved Tusindårstemplet og beholde en til sig selv, så de kan bryde åndebarrierer der omgiver den velkendte Laufsnæsbjerg Stavkirke. Og som det ikke skulle være nok, har Liam også fundet ud af at fabrikere en Ankersten, der fungere som en slags ”dimensional anchor” (one use only) på astralplanet – den kan med andre ord forhindre [[|Gry Andersen|Gry]] i at gå på astralplanet eller bruge det såkaldte ”Dæmon-transport-ritual”, som også før er set anvendt af Samael. Mens Liam fortæller om alle de mange ting, han har haft gang i, lægger flere i Nidhug mærke til at han har forandret sig en smule. Der er en lille snerren eller en aggressivitet, over ham, som flokken ikke bemærket før - mon al den stirren ned i afgrunden er helt sundt i længden? Med alt det på plads, er flokken nu klar til at gå til makronerne med det mødet egentlig drejer sig om: at lede Robert le Bougre væk fra den Stavkirken. Aksel har gravet i arkiverne sammen med sin kontakt i Inkvisitionen og fundet tre sager frem, der alle har karakter af ”The one who got away” for Malleus Haereticorum. * 2028: Et medlem af Spidsrod formodes at have overlevet deres fatale angreb på Yddragsil, men har ikke rapporteret tilbage til Inkvisitionen. En lokal nosferatu, som Aksel mener, må være Sonny Sunshine skulle have set en skikkelse flygte. (Sagsakt RlB-DEN-2028-11c2) * 1946: En af Malleus Haereticorums Nosferatu informanter i Kamarillaen ved navn Joaquin Herrera fra Madrid afbrød pludselig sit samarbejde med Inkvisitionen under mystiske omstændigheder. (Sagsakt RlB-ESP-1946-19e3) * 1910: En flok Salubri antitribuer ved navn Stormvinge overværede et infernalistisk attentatforsøg på en Biskop Jon Wellington Poet af Las Vegas. En af dem har givet en vidneberetning pr. brev, men er ikke mødt op til videre afhøring hos Inkvisitionen. (Sagsakt RlB-USA-1910-11d8). Efter diskussion frem og tilbage om hvilken sag, Nidhug kan tage fat i, foreslår Investigatrix My, at alle går hver til sit og rent faktisk undersøger sagerne frem for at diskutere dem, hvorefter flokken beslutter at mødes næste nat og diskutere videre på baggrund af den indsamlede information. En af de store bekymringer er hvorvidt Marut og Nidhug vil bliver indblandet, hvis de vælger at forfølge sagen om Spidsrod. D. 15-16. maj Nidhug mødes igen hos Aksel og har nu indsamlet følgende information: * Victor: Har kontaktet sin skaber, Biskop Antoni Dragomanov af Washington DC, der ikke kender til tilstedeværelsen af nogle Salubrier. Han kender Stormvinge og beskriver dem som en arbejdsom og loyal flok, der nok ikke bare er flygtet, men snare må have mødt sit endeligt. * Liam: Har forsøgt at udrede hvordan det politisk vil arte sig, at Nidhug sender Robert væk og selv stormer kirken og tager æren. Hans konklusion er, at det bliver lort lige meget hvad flokken vælger. * Aksel: Har fået bekræftet at Joaquin lever under Madrids kloaker, hans skaber Mariana Morena er derudover primogen i byen. Ydermere er Aksel sikker på at det er Sonny Sunshine, der kan identificere medlemmet af Spidsrod, der er flygtet i København. * My: Har undersøgt Spidsrod nærmere, og mener at der er størst sandsynlighed for at medlemmet på flugt enten må være en City Gangrel ved navn Matz Maastricht eller deres mystiske præst – en Tzimisce fra Sydamerika ved navn Tezcacoatl. Hun har også forsøgt at undersøge sagen fra Madrid, men uden resultat * Anatoly: Bekræfter at Stormvinge skulle være en god og loyal flok, der nok er gået til grunde, men har ikke konkrete beviser herfor. Foreslår at flokken ikke efterforsker denne sag. Nidhug indleder en ophedet debat på baggrund af informationen og bliver hurtigt enige om at udelukke USA – sagen er for gammel, de har meget lidt at gå efter og meget få kontakter udenfor Europa. Valget står imellem Madrid eller København, og det er ikke en nem beslutning. På den ene side er handlingsplanen nem i København (få fat i Sonny og køb information eller tæv den ud af ham), det er bare ret risikabelt. Madrid virker umiddelbart lidt mere diffust, men også lidt mere sikkert. Til sidst bliver sagen afgjort af Ductus, der vælger Madrid. Det bliver besluttet at Nidhug skal udgive sig for at være Setites fra Marokko, der snakker fransk. D. 16-17. Maj Flokken rejser mod Madrid med hjælp fra Ductus’ gode evne til at finde sikker overnatning. D. 17-18. Maj Nidhug befinder sig i et safe-house lidt udenfor Madrid og forsøger på forskellig vis at forberede sig. My forsøger at hacke lidt rundt, men uden meget held. Artem går i gang med kødsnedkeriet, og laver Liam og Victor om til nogle flotte Setites, som døbes Yusef og Omar. Efter at Liam har preppet Victor på den politiske situation mm. tager Victor ud på byens Vampyr-bar™ og finder ud af at Joaquin lever i Madrids kloakker, men at ingen har set ham siden 1946. Han handler dog stadig information med folk – dog uden direkte kontakt. Da Victor vender hjem, beslutter Nidhug at Aksel skal forsøge at sende en rotte med et tilbud om ligegyldig handel til Joakim. Det bliver hurtigt sat op og der bliver arrangeret en slags dropbox, hvor Nidhug skal aflevere information og et andet sted, hvor de kan hente den. Victor får en dødelig til at holde øje med ”dropboxen” i løbet af dagen og alle går i seng. D. 18-19 Maj Den dødelige vender tilbage til Victor med besked om at, der ikke er sket noget i løbet af dagen. En stor rotte har afhentet den information, som Nidhug skulle aflevere, dog. My og Antoly rører ved de dokumenter Nidhug har fået og de viser sig at være en helt frisk kopi, skrevet på en skrivemaskine i prangende omgivelser, til klassisk musik. Det virker ikke umiddelbart som om at den stammer fra et sted i kloakken. Derfor går My en lille tur på astralplanet og ind i primogenet (og Joaquins skaber) Mariana Morenas hus. Dokumentet viser sig at være skrevet her; My genkender musikken og finder et rum, som ligner et lille kontor. Der er ”noget” i huset, som mærker Mys tilstedeværelse og hun skynder sig ud. Dette leder Nidhugs tanker hen på at der er foregået et identitetstyveri, men at vedkommende (formodet Morena) ikke har vidst at Joaquin var informant for inkvisitionen og at det er derfor samarbejdet ophørte så pludseligt. Aksel vil undersøge hvorvidt det er Morena eller Joaquin, der har en hang til klassisk musik. Det viser sig at Morena elsker klassisk musik, og netop omfavnede Joaquin, fordi han som dødelig var en talentfuld musiker og komponist. Omfavnelsen fandt sted lige inden Joaquins forlovelse, da Morena var bange for at han ikke længere ville kunne spille og skrive musik med samme Weltschmertz, når han havde fundet kærligheden – derefter slog hun hans forlovede ihjel. Derfor hader Joaquin nu klassisk musik overalt i verden. "Aha!" tænker Nidhug - det bekræfter teorien om identitetstyveriet, og at Morena er den potentielle skurk. Nidhug beslutter sig for at bryde ind i Morenas hjem og stjæle enten et pengeskab eller nogle arkivskabe, for så at sælge tingene videre til Khalid Masud, som sælger tingene videre til os (for at slette vores ”astral-aftryk”). D. 19.-20. Maj Nidhug bryder ind hos Morena, da vi ved at hun er til en fernisering. Der diskuteres først lidt om hvorvidt vi skal forsøge at løbe med både pengeskab og arkivskab, eller skal vælge. Beslutningen bliver at My og Anatoly kigger nærmere på tingene, når de står der og at én af tingene vælges. Liam er driver, mens resten af Nidhug bevæger sig ind i huset. Det går hurtigt og relativt glat, da Nidhug står i kontoret beslutter de sig for pengeskabet, da det lader til at være forbundet med flest gamle, stærke følelser. Nogle af de stærke vampyrer M/K løfter det med besvær og skynder sig ud, da My pludselig mærker en tilstedeværelse på astralplanet. Skabet køres væk uden videre problemer. D. 20-21. Maj Natten går med at rejse (så hurtigt som muligt) ud af Madrid og tilbage til Skt. Petersborg. D. 21-22 Maj Nidhug mødes hos Aksel i Skt. Petersborg. Pengeskabet bliver åbnet, og til deres skuffelse indeholder det ikke specielt meget. Ductus tager følgende ud, iført de magiske handsker: * En ring * En violin * En mappe med noder og et billede af en kvinde (der formodes at være den dødelige forlovede) My kan se en forandring i noderne fra Joaquin var dødelig til han blev omfavnet, noderne stopper i 1946, hvor identitetstyveriet formodes at have fundet sted. My får sig noget af en overraskelse da hun rører ringen (som skulle have særlig stor værdi for Joaquin), ringen husker nemlig forbløffende godt Joaquin død og følgende lille film udspiller sig inden i Mys hoved, som hun efterfølgende fortæller om: : Det foregår på en slags teaterscene, My kan ikke genkende nogle omgivelser. Ind på scenen træder Joaquin og Morena, som står og taler midt på scenen. Da træder en tredje aktør ind på scenen, vedkommende er indhyllet i tåge og en kutte, og skikkelsen myrder både Joaquin og Morena. Herefter høres en rungende latter og My synes, da hun strækker sit klarsyn til det yderste, at ane navnet ”Abomelek”. Liam genkender navnet, som en ”biperson” i biblen, han er dog helt sikker på at det ikke er en dæmon. Nidhug er nu blevet ret nysgerrige på det dobbelte-identitetstyveri og denne mærkelige Abomelek, men de beslutter sig for at det er tid til at overdrage sagen til Robert, da de er helt sikre på nu at have nok materiale til at fange hans interesse. De beslutter sig også for at springe Khalid over og bare ringe direkte til le Bougre, hvilket Ductus gør (og lyver meget flot). Han er vældig interesseret og de aftaler at han skal mødes med flokken i Skt. Petersborg om to nætter. D. 23-24. Maj Le Bougre ankommer med sin præst Cyprus og der udveksles høfligheder. Nidhug bilder Robert ind, at de har fundet ringen, da Nidhug var på anden business i Madrid og skulle bruge information om en eller anden eller byen generelt, hvorfor det naturlige at gøre var at stjæle nosferatuprimogenets pengeskab! Den bliver købt! Robert får lov til at røre ved ringen og får samme syn som My. Han kommenterer på navnet og Biblen, og Nidhug udbryder med stor beundring: ”Hvor er du sej med biblen, Robert!” Robert ”beklager” at måtte meddele, at Nidhug hermed er taget af sagen, og fortstætter lettere nedladende, at Nidhugs kompetencer vil være godt brugte til at bevogte Laufsnæsbjerg Stavkirke. Nidhug forsøger at spille skuffede, men er glade – planen har virket efter hensigten. Robert forlader herefter Nidhug, der hurtigst muligt skal til Norge og afløse to af hans flokmedlemmer, bl.a. Artems fætter (og blodsbror) Yurij von Schantz. Nidhug bliver enige om at trække tiden lidt, og holde reel vagt ca. en uge, for at det ikke virker alt for mærkeligt. De vælger at sende My og Aksel af sted. D. 24-25. Maj My og Aksel tager til Norge, hvor de får en rapport af Yurij, som fortæller det forventede: Der er ingen synlig aktivitet. De skal sove i en container og der er et fint spil Uno til underholdning. Malleus Haereticorum har kørt med 2 måneders vagskifte. Der er tilsyneladende vareulve i området, men de virker ikke decideret fjendtlige og Yurij mener, at så længe Nidhug holder sig for sig selv, vil vareulvene ikke skabe problemer – begge sider er dog på vagt. Aksel ringer til Næb og Kløer for at høre mere om vareulvesituationen, og de bekræfter at der ikke længere er så meget aktivitet i området. My og Aksel spiller en masse Uno (som er lidt kedeligt fordi My vinder ved at kaste kaotiske øjne på kortene) og får bondet en del over Aksels turbulente fortid. My kan derudover mærke den meget stærke tilstedeværelse af ånder. D. 1-2 Juni Resten af Nidhug ankommer og der holdes strategimøde, hvor der bliver aftalt hvem, der skal bodytackle hvem. Nidhug er generelt prepped! Der opstår en diskussion, fordi Aksel gerne vil forhøre Gry – mens resten af flokken bare gerne vil se hende død så hurtigt og så smertefuldt, som muligt. Det ender med at Ductus skærer igennem og konkluderer, at der ikke vil foregå en afhøring. Herefter dømmes Piirka, Paavo og Gry til døden ved tribunal forstået af Nidhug. Så er der ingen vej tilbage! Liam får åndebarrieren til at falde ved hjælp af Sfera Silenzia, Det 32. Kompas bliver slået til, og der opstår en larmende norsk stilhed på astralplanet. Vores helte løber mod øen og stavkirken! Ductus sparker kirkedøren op; det er noget af et syn, der venter vores helte! Piirka og Paavo er i Horrid Form. Piirka ligner en gammel, kæmpestor, klam Disney-heks, mens Paavo har samme farve som tørret skinke eller blotlagt kød, det er ikke et kønt syn. Inde midt i kirken er en infernalsk trekant tegnet, hvori tre af Malfaes håndlangere er fanget og kommer med tilråb – det bliver klart at de vil fortære vores heltes udøde udødelige sjæle, hvis de havner i trekanten. I den anden side af kirken, er der en ulækker og syg klump af dødelige, der er blevet fleshcrafted og tryllet ind i væggen – man kan se at de stadig er levende, så de udgør en meget uetisk og klam blodbank. Gry svæver midt i rummet og er på en eller anden måde ”koblet” til blodbanken, så hun får konstant blod. Artem kaster sit englespyd imod hende, men Gry er ukorpolig, og spyddet smadres i stumper og stykker mod mosaikken bag hende, der indeholder Michael. Herefter stormer Ductus frem mod det første infernalistiske kampbæst, Paavo, men får i sin iver også tiltrukket sig Pirrkas vrede, der spyr lava i ansigtet på ham. Aksel forsøger at tage en genvej for at nå frem til Gry, og hopper henover dæmon-trekanten – det er meget tæt på at gå galt, men ”Not today…”, til dæmon-håndlagernes store skuffelse. Imens laver Pirrka en ring af det pureste lava, og Artem hopper op på (og ned igennem) prædikestolen for at nå hurtigt frem til Gry. Victor får et flot slag ind på Paavo, somskubber ham ind i dæmon-trekanten, hvor hans sjæl omgående bliver fortæret. Heltene får kort efter også krammet på Pirrka. Det efterlader vores helte med forræderen Gry. Liam vælger at kvæle den dødelige blodbank i skygge, og får derved lukket for Grys forsyning af blod. Derudover lykkes det Aksel at distrahere Gry med hendes ph.d.-afhandling, som hun vælger at redde fremfor at tage Aksels blod. Victor får distraheret hende yderligere ved at tilkalde hende med Presence, hvilket gør at Artem og Aksel får hevet hende til jorden. Aksel råber flere gange ting på dansk til Gry, som kun My forstår, mens det går resten af flokken urolige og forvirrede. Liam har i mellemtiden formået at lukke ned for dæmon-trekanten ved at rive sine egne hugtænder ud og overidse og ændre nogle af tegnene. Vores helte mærker at solen så småt er på vej op – tiden lader til at gå hurtigere inde i kirken. Der foregår et episk stand-off med Gry og Aksel, der holder Ankerstenen fast på hende, så hun ikke kan flygte, mens hun har kastet et besyttende ritual, som gør at Aksel ikke kan gøre andet ved hende end at holde hende fast med stenen eller flygte. De andre helte må efter brave forsøg på at bryde Grys cirkel give op én efter én og søge ly i skygen i kirkens mørke hjørner. En af dem (hvem?) begynder at bede en bøn til Michael om hjælp, mens de ser sollyset bade Gry og Aksel. Da solstrålerne står ind igennem mosaikken, kommer Michael til syne og tiltaler Gry og Aksel: : “Mange dage, mange nætter, meget svie og megen smerte er kommet er gået siden I sidst stod i mit åsyn. I to søskende, rivaler, våbenbrødre, dødsfjender. Sidst stod I i min nåde, og jeg tilbød jer at drikke tilgivelsens søde nektar af min font. Nu er karret besudlet, dets vand plumret og gustent. : Hvad kunne være hændt, om I havde modtaget min og herrens gave? Om I havde ladet jer tilgive og var blevet velsignet i min og i Hans nåde? Men sket er sket, og dog er der intet, der ikke kan tilgives. : På trods af jeres synder og den lidelse I har forvoldt både mig og Skaberværket, er der stadig tilgivelse at finde for jer. Denne nådegave vil være min sidste, inden jeg forlader dette fængsel og genforenes med min Herre. Modtag min og Herrens flammende tilgivelse. : Lille Rotte, Lille Heks; jeg skænker jer; Morgenrøde.” Herefter stiger Michael op mod himlen og forlader mosaikken, kirken og vores helte, der forbløffede ser til fra skyggerne mens Gry og Aksel brænder op i morgensolen. Nidhug må overnatte i stavkirken og vender næserne mod Skt. Petersborg næste dag efter en kort diskussion om hvorvidt Victor må få engle-mosaikken med sig tilbage til Skt. Petersborg. Ductus sætter foden ned med argumentet om at ære den faldne Aksel – hele stavkirken, mosaikken, den gamle eg og alt der er mere end 10 centimeter højt på Laufsnæsbjerg bliver raseret og skubbet ud i fjorden. På rejsen hjem fortæller My de andre at Aksel havde følt at han havde svigtet Gry, og at han troede at han kunne have reddet hende. Hun var en ud af flere fortabte, der plagede hans sind. Under kampen råbte Aksel på dansk til hende ”Jeg tilgiver dig”. Og således døde Aksel Bilton, det sidste af de oprindelige medlemmer af Nidhug. RIP. Kategori:Referater